Sorta' Psychic
by The Mysterious Sentinel
Summary: The story of a Hoothoot who thinks he's the strongest, and wants to show the whole world what he's made of, one gym at a time! This isn't any normal pokemon adventure, and he's not just any normal pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorta Psychic**

The Mysterious Sentinel: Alright! Here's the first chapter of "Sorta Psychic"! The story of a boy and his pokémon!

Dark Specter: *Monotone* That sounds just like every other pokémon story I've ever read. Does "Sorta Psychic" have anything to set it apart from all the other knives in the drawer?

TMS: I'm glad you asked! Un-planted stranger! This story also contains moral dilemmas, complex relationships, conflicting opinions, all balanced with comedic characters and adventurous exploits!

DS: *Monotone* Amazing. I've never heard of such a story. It sounds like- *Normal voice* I'm sorry man, I can't do this.

TMS: _*Sigh*_ Fine but you still owe me a solid. Anyway I came up with the idea for this not too long ago, but I've planned some of the early chapters so hopefully I'll be able to get these out fairly quickly.

DS: And even though that was supposed to be a cheap joke, this story really does have all of those things Mys mentioned.

TMS: Yes, so let's stop talking about it and start the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape or form. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.

Max's P.O.V

I'm _so_ excited! My cousin's coming all the way from the Johto region to visit me! I haven't seen him for months, every time he visits me he shows me his pokémon. I wonder if he has any new ones, or if any evolved?

"I guess I'll find out when he gets here."

I walk out of the forest, he always meets me in this field. He said on the phone he'd meet me around noon, it's almost noon so he should be here any minute.

'Wait! Is that him?'

I see a small flock of bird pokémon in the sky. But none of them were the same. It's my cousin and his Pokémon, as they get closer I can see him riding a pidgeot. The pidgeot landed in the field along with a fearow, a peliper, a ducklett, and a swablu.

"Hey there cuz."

"Falkner! How're you doin'? I see Spearow evolved."

"Yeah he did, Fearow here's gonna be a big help in the gym."

"Man, I can't wait until Mom and Dad let me get a pokémon."

"Speaking of which, I got you something."

"Really?! What is it?"

Falkner reaches into a bag tied to Pidgeot and pulled out an egg

"You got me a pokémon egg!? _**Cool!**_What Pokémon is it?"

"I don't know; my Dodrio found it in the woods."

"Well, I don't think Mom and Dad will let me keep it."

"Don't worry, they're strict, not cruel, they won't abandon this little guy."

End P.O.V

He was right, while his parents weren't too happy about him it, young Max Trevor was allowed to keep the pokémon egg. After a couple of weeks the egg hatched into a Hoothoot. Max couldn't have been happier, he loved flying types almost as much as his cousin. He named him Keapora, after a character from a story his dad used to tell him when he was little. However, Max soon found out Keapora was no ordinary Hoothoot.

"Hey, Maxie! Could you get your nose out of that book long enough to get me some food!?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Max put down his book and looked around, he was alone in the room except for Keapora.

"Me you idiot! We're the only ones here!"

Max jumped back in surprise, he saw Keapora's beak move, he could talk?!

"You can talk?!" Hey **I **just said that…

"Oh finally, took you long enough!"

"How are you doing that? And if you **can** talk why haven't you talked before?"

"Well, I was thinking; you said that I had a psychic type move; confusion, so I thought maybe if I can use psychic moves, I could do other psychic stuff, so I've been trying to use my psychic powers to make you understand me."

"How did you do it?"

"I sort of put the Pokémon language into your mind, so you can understand all other pokémon to!"

"Wow, I've heard of pokémon communicating with humans before, but not like this. That's so cool!"

"I know, I'm so brilliant aren't I?"

"Man, wait till Falkner hears this! I've got the first talking Hoothoot!"

For a few years Max and Keapora were the best of friends, talking, and playing together (his little mind tricks were _great_ for pranking) and occasionally battling a few people around his home town of Gateon port. When he turned ten Max got his trainers license, but his parents wanted him to wait at least _a few _more years before he left, then at twelve years of age he convinced his parents to let him go on a journey with his pokémon as most trainers do. We now join Max and Keapora riding on Falkner's Swanna, headed for the Sinnoh region.

"Oh man Max! I can hardly wait, for years I've been honing my skills fighting the losers that blow into the port, but today we begin a journey that ends with me fighting the elite four! Soon all of Sinnoh will know how awesome I am!"

"Does that mean you'll stop _telling _everyone that you're awesome every other sentence?"

"Maybe Maxie, just maybe… anyway Swanna, how much longer till we get to Sinnoh?"

"Not too much longer boys, not much longer at all. In a few minutes and we'll be over Sandgem Town. There you can register for the Sinnoh league."

"Alright! Say Swanna, maybe sometime you could fly over here and visit us? Maybe we could have a little fight?"

Max rolled his eyes, Keapora has hit on _every_ _single_ female flying type he has ever met, even a sigilyph they fought once. So far he's always been turned down, if not by the pokémon then by their trainers, lately he's been fixating on Swanna.

"Look Keapora, I like you, I really do, and I'm flattered, I really am. But come see when you evolve, then we'll see what happens, we really will.

Yes she really talks like that, _she really does_! Max has asked Keapora how he can stand her talking like that, but he never gives a straight answer.

"Don't worry babe, I understand and I can totally do that! With my awesome skills it shouldn't take too long, _it really shouldn't._"

Max nearly jumped off of Swanna right there but Sandgem Town was in sight so he held on until she got lower so he could _safely_ jump off. The three of them said their good-byes and Swanna flew off to head back to Falkner's. Keapora hopped on Max's shoulder and the pair headed into the Pokémon center to register in the Sinnoh league, they went to the front counter and talked to the Nurse Joy in charge of the place.

"Alright, so a level eleven Hoothoot named K-E-A-P-O-R-A, Keapora! And his moves are wing attack, steel wing, hypnosis and… sorry what was his fourth move again?"

"That would be confusion Miss Joy" said Keapora

"Oh that's a neat trick! You throw your voice over to him! It must have taken a long time to train him to move his beak to what you say!"

"Uhh actually Nurse Joy he can-"

'_Maxie just let her believe what she wants to believe, it would take __**way**_ _too long to explain my awesome powers.'_

When Keapora's voice echoed like that Max knew he was speaking telepathically so no one else could hear. He decided to follow Keapora's advice and keep his talking abilities on the down-low.

"There, you're entered in, now I just need to connect to your pokédex so that any new pokémon you catch will be recorded."

"Here, Orre region PDA's work too right?"

"Sure, just give me a minute or two."

'_Say Maxie I just thought of something, what other pokémon are you gonna catch?'_

'I'm not sure, I want some type variety, but I also want more flying types'

'_More flying types? Nah you don't need any more flying types, I'll take care of all the flying type stuff, catch a bunch of different types."_

'Well I was thinking an electric type, fire type, and a water type and we'll just save the last two spots for any really cool Pokémon we find.'

'_Sounds good, it'll be good to have some teammates _almost_ as awesome as me'_

"Alright, we're all done, here's your PDA back, have fun!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy, come on Kep!"

'_If you're not gonna call me by my full name you should have named me something shorter!'_

Max stood at the edge of Sandgem Town, ahead was route 202 and a grand Pokémon adventure. He looked over at Keapora.

"Well buddy, this is it. A grand Pokémon adventure!" Would you stop stealing my lines!?

"Yeah, we're gonna kick butt and take names! Epic opportunities are right in front of us, waiting for us! Let's get started!"

So twelve year old Max Trevor and his best friend Keapora began their… shoot I already used "grand adventure" Umm how about… Great journey! Yeah, I like the alliteration!

So Max and Keapora began their Great journey!

TMS: Well dark, how was that?

DS It was fine, but I though "Keapora" was spelled with the "A" before the "E"

TMS: When I first played pokemon gold I named my hoothoot "Kaepora" but I spelt it wrong.

DS: Why did you name him after that annoying owl from Ocarina of Time?

TMS: I wanted to name him _something_. It was the first thing that I thought of. Anyway I hope you all liked that, reviews are appreciated and hopefully I'll have chapter two out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorta Psychic**

TMS: I've decided to try something a little different with this story, whenever there's a battle I'll put underlined text at the beginning and end of the fight… You'll figure it out when you see it. Anyways enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape or form. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.

* * *

"You see any pokémon around here Kep?"

"First of all stop calling me that. Second of all I see some starly, a few bidoof, and some kricketot, any of that grab you?"

Max and Keapora are looking around route 202; looking for pokémon to catch. So far they haven't found anything.

"I know there are shinx around here, I want to catch one of them, an electric type would really help."

"Yeah, I guess if we keep looking we'll find a shinx eventually."

"Hey you, with the Hoothoot"

Max and Keapora looked towards the source of the voice, they saw a kid wearing shorts, a t-shirt and a backwards cap.

"What do you want, and the names Max!"

"I'm Tristan, and I challenge you to a battle!"

"Alright then; Keapora go get him."

"This guy's Pokémon won't know what hit 'em!"

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to you! Now let's see who's bird Pokémon is better, go Starly!"

Tristen threw a pokéball and out came a starly; the small starling Pokémon was about half the size of Keapora. The starly caught sight of Keapora and charged at him.

"Here I come, owl-boy!"

That was the starly talking, after the incident with Nurse Joy back in the Pokémon center Max suggested Keapora stop psychically translating everything he says, so now Keapora spoke in normal poke-speak but Max can understand him _and_ all other pokémon because Keapora put the Pokémon language in his head.

Max vs Tristen 1v1

"Starly, use tackle!"

Starly flew straight at Keapora, but the Hoothoot dodged the attack and tried to counter with a steel wing but the starly dodged the attack.

"Use Tackle again Starly!"

"Keapora, hit him with confusion!"

"The kid or his pokémon?"

'What do you think? Of course his starly'

Keapora shot blue energy from his eyes, it hit the starly and slammed him into a tree, making the bird faint.

Max vs Tristen 1v1 Max wins!

"How'd you do that?" asked Tristan

"Well Keapora is twice the level Starly is."

"What! How do you know Starly's level?"

"Your pokédex shows levels and stuff during battles, speaking of which…"

Max glanced at his PDA and saw the amount of money he had go up. Ah the magic of all digital money.

"Good battle Tristan, not a lot of Pokémon can dodge Keapora's steel wing counter."

Max walked off leaving Tristan with his jaw on the ground.

"Good job buddy!"

"Did you see that guy? He won't soon forget Keapora The Great!"

"Keapora The Great? It was a level five starly."

"You're exactly right! I need to find a better opponent, now!"

"Well that girl looks like a trainer."

Max was correct, however the girl and her bidoof were defeated in one quick psychic attack, as was another trainer and his burmy, and the boys _still_ couldn't find something to catch.

"This sucks! I get all excited for battle and they're so weak I could probably blow on them and win! Isn't there _someone _around who can give me a challenge?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Huh? Who said that?!" Keapora and Max looked around and couldn't locate the source of the voice.

"Hey! Down here!"

They looked down and saw a shinx bouncing up and down, Max could tell by the voice it was a female, she was looking up at him and smiling.

"Hey, little shinx! Are you any good at fighting?"

"Umm, I don't know, I don't battle a lot, but that's not important, is this guy your trainer?"

"Aw man! Yeah he is why?"

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**" The shinx did a backflip and started running in a circle around Max.

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelivethisisreallyreallyhappeningIk newit,IknewIwouldfindone! **Oh my Arceus, it's really happening!**"

"Just calm down, what are you saying?"

"I was going to ask this human if he would catch me." Max knelt down to get closer to the shinx's eye level.

"You _want_ me to catch you?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to be caught by a trainer because I've always wanted to travel all over the world and I thought I could do that if I was a trainer's Pokémon so I've watching for a nice trainer so that- **Wait you understood me!?**"

"Uhh yeah, Keapora here used his psychic powers to teach me the Pokémon language.

The shinx stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds, then she jumped three feet in the air and did another backflip.

"**That's so cool!** I didn't know that was a thing, can you understand all pokémon? Can anyone do that? Can you _do_ that to anyone? Is it some kind of secret? **That's so cool! **Catch me now!"

"…Well alright then, what's your name?"

"I… don't have one, I'm only two human years old, we only get names when we're three."

"Well I have to call you something. any ideas?"

"I'm not sure… How about something that _rhymes_ with Shinx?"

"Oh! I've got one: Jinx!"

"Isn't there a Pokémon called jynx?"

"Yeah, but we'll spell your name with an "I", how 'bout it?"

"Okay! Now let's go go go!"

Max pulled a pokéball from his bag, he threw it at Jinx and she disappeared inside it, it shook three times then clicked.

"**Yeah! I caught a shinx!**" so satisfying.

Max let Jinx out and checked her stats on his PDA.

"Hmm let's see here, quick attack, thunder wave, and charge beam. Wait you're only level eight? How do you know these moves?"

"My dad knows them; he taught me how to use them too!"

"But Luxray can't learn quick attack, or thunder wave!"

"Actually my dad's a Raichu."

"Oh… wait, wouldn't your parents worry about you if you just disappeared?"

"Oh right… Oh I know! **Hey Mara! Can you hear me?!**"

A starly flew up from the forest and landed next to Jinx and Keapora.

"Hi shinx, is it time?"

"Yes, I _**FINALLY **_found a trainer… Hey what's your name mister?"

"Uhh… Max."

"Max! So Mara can you go tell my parents so they know?"

"Wait, he understood you? How did he do that?"

Keapora hopped next to Mara and put his wing around her

"Maxie-boy can understand _any_ Pokémon because of my awesome psychic powers. Mara is it? I know another Mara, but she wasn't _nearly_ as pretty as you."

"Oh my, thank you, y'know you sure look like you handle yourself in a fight." Mara said blushing

'Wait. Starlys can blush?' Max thought 'Well you learn something new every day.'

'_Hey Maximilian, keep your thoughts to yourself, you're gonna distract me!'_

"Of course! Why only today I beat three trained opponents, in one hit each! And they didn't- **Hey! What!? NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Keapora was sucked back into his pokéball, which Max placed on his belt.

"Much better."

"Mara, could go tell my parents now? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Oh right! I'll go right now, good-bye Shinx, have fun!"

"Good-bye Mara, I'll always remember you!"

The two Pokémon hugged and Mara flew off, back into the woods.

"Now, let's go Max! I'm ready for anything.

"Well I _was_ gonna go to Jubilife city, but now I think we should see what you can do!"

"Yay yay yay!" Jinx started running around in a circle again.

Max let out Keapora who stared at him with a look that could kill, and considering his confusion attack shoots out his eyes, I guess his looks _can _kill.

"Max! Why are you always turnin' me off? She was _into_ me!"

"You don't like to be called Kep; I don't like to be called Maximilian. Anyway we're gonna see what Jinx can do."

"Fine! But you better not do that again if Swanna visits us!"

"If you're so into Swanna, stop flirting with other girls!"

"It was a force of habit, it'll never happen again, c'mon Max! Please!"

'Keapora actually used the P-word! He must really be serious!'

"Uh, wow! Sure, I'll let you flirt with Swanna as long as you never call me Maximilian. And as long as she's the _only_ Pokémon your cozing up to."

"**Deal!** Now let's see what little Jinxy can do!"

"Jinx are you ready?"

They looked over at Jinx to see her on the ground snoring.

"Uhh, on second thought let's go to Jubilife."

* * *

DS: Ha ha ha! That was good! You're getting better metal-head!

TMS: Thanks. Now since I'm leaving "Skylanders Shorts" alone for a while I can focus almost exclusively on this story! So chapter 3 isn't too far off!

DS: Almost exclusively? What else could you be… Oh god no!

TMS: Oh god yes! Be prepared readers, for my first oneshot! "Oh Mysterious Sentinel, what is it about?" you ask? Well… do any of you remember my first ever story?


End file.
